мєитιяσѕα
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "Miré nuevamente por la ventana, notando que Shirogane estaban aún más cerca." "—¡Tú! —grité y lo apunté con mi dedo—. ¡Por favor, se mi novio! "Él me miró sorprendido y... aturdido.—¿Está bien? —dijo sonando algo inseguro.


**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**A**dvertencias: **O**ne-Shot. OoC. Malas palabras.

**P**areja: **M**omokox**B**rick.

* * *

..::* мєитιяσѕα *::..

—Lo siento, pero tengo novia, además, tú no me gustas.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo; uno muy bajo.

—O-oh, bueno, no importa, Randy.

Sí importa. Y mucho.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento, Momoko. Nos vemos luego.

—Sí, ve.

Ve y lesionate una pierna, mal nacido. No. No una pierna. Las dos, por ser un hijo de puta.

No me crean rencorosa, por favor.

Me di media vuelta, luchando contra las lágrimas. Necesitaba llamar a mis amigas, pero mi maldito móvil no tenía batería. Tendría que buscarlas yo misma.

Comencé a caminar, sintiendo que la tierra se caía bajo mis pies.

—Qué extraño, ¿no? —oí una ruidosa y chillona voz a mi espalda.

Sequé mis lágrimas y me volteé a hacerle frente.

—Shirogane, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —le espeté casi con asco.

Ella estaba junto a su séquito de perras, las cuales me observan burlonas.

—Siempre estás declarándote a chicos, pero jamás tienes novio —me dijo, sonando exactamente como una víbora—. ¿Será qué todos ellos te rechazan?

Dio en la blanco.

—Eso es mentira, jamás me rechazan.

Siempre lo hacen...

—Entonces, repito lo que dije: jamás tienes novio.

—Sí he tenido novio, lo que ocurre es que me aburren muy pronto y corto la relación —mentí.

Ellas me miraron sin creerme.

—¿Y cómo es que jamás hemos conocido a ninguno de ellos? —preguntó, sonriente.

Vamos, Momoko, piensa rápido.

—¿Por qué tendría que presentárselos a ustedes, eh? —cuestioné a la defensiva—. De seguro que apenas los vieran, correrían detrás de ellos como las perras falderas que son —las ataqué con media sonrisa.

Sus expresiones burlonas se desfiguraron a una de enfado.

—No importan tus novios anteriores, lo importante es que ahora no tienes novio —Himeko dijo, volviendo con su sonrisa burlona—. Estás sola.

Segundo golpe bajo que me daban en tan solo veinte minutos.

—No estoy sola.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Tienes novio?

Me arrepentiré de ésto, de seguro.

—Lo tengo —aseguré con voz firme.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te le declaraste a Randy?

—E-eso... sólo estaba bromeando.

No estaba bromeando. Declararme a él había sido lo más sincero que había dicho en mi vida.

—¿Bromeando? —preguntó, incrédula—. No parecías estar bromeando. Estabas a punto del llanto —rió como loca.

—Eran lagrimas de cocodrilo.

¿Lagrimas de cocodrilo? ¿En serio, no se me ocurrió algo mejor?

—Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no tenemos una cita doble? —sugirió.

—¿Cita doble?

—Sí, ya sabes, nos juntamos en algún lado, yo con mi novio, tú con el tuyo —su sonrisa se hizo más grande—. ¿Qué opinas?

Opino que es una pésima idea.

—¡Es una excelente idea! —grité.

Entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada.

—A las ocho, en Burger's, ¿okay?

—Okay.

Qué-he-hecho.

* * *

—¡¿Qué hago?!

Mis dos mejores amigas se sobresaltaron, y una de ellas dejó caer su refresco.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué demonios abres la puerta así de violenta!?

Sí, la que dejó caer su refresco fue Kaoru. Pobre.

—Momoko, ¿qué te pasó? —me preguntó Miyako, preocupada.

Si les decía que acababa de decir la mentira más grande de toda mi existencia, se molestarían.

—Y-yo...

—¿Tú...? —me incitaron a continuar.

—Yo... —desvié la mirada, insegura—. Yo... ¡Le dije a Himeko que tengo novio! —solté luego de unos segundos.

Ambas me miraron sin comprender.

—¿Tienes novio? —aventuró Miyako, curiosa.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo tengo! —confesé y me dejé caer en el sofá.

—¿Y por qué le has dicho qué...

—¡Por que ella llegó, me fastidió con lo del novio, entonces exploté y salté con la estupidez de que sí tenía novio!

—¿Y qué? —cuestionó Kaoru con desinterés, obviamente sin saber la gravedad del asunto.

—"¿Y qué?" —la imité con voz nasal—. ¡Es muy importante! ¡Me ha dicho que tengamos una cita doble en el Burger's a las ocho!

—Son las siete y media.

Maldición.

—¡Tienen que ayudarme!

—Lo siento, no podemos.

—¡¿Por qué no?

—Por que saldremos con Butch y Boomer —me dijo mi amiga azabache de lo más normal.

—¿Y esos quiénes son, eh?

—Nuestros novios.

Me llevé una mano al corazón, sintiéndome traicionada.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, incrédula.

—Nuestros novios, Momok...

—¡Sí oí! —me reincorporé en el sofá y las apunté con mi dedo índice—. ¡Traicioneras! —grité.

—No seas exagerad...

—¡No me digas que soy exagerada, Miyako, por que no lo soy!

Sí lo soy. Desde que nací probablemente.

—¿Entonces, qué vas a hacer? —me preguntó Kaoru.

Yo la miré con odio.

—No me preguntes qué voy a hacer luego de que decidan dejarme abandonada, dúo de bastardas.

Kaoru rodó los ojos y Miyako suspiró.

—¿Saben qué haré? —les dije, decidida—. ¡Iré allí, le diré que no tengo un maldito novio y me iré!

—Genial.

—Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a la vergüenza de mi vida —me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta con paso decidido.

—Qué te vaya bien.

Abrí la puerta y di un paso hacia afuera, me di media vuelta y las miré a ambas con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Mientras ustedes dos, malas amigas, están con sus novios comiéndose la boca y compartiendo babas, yo estaré sufriendo y viendo delante de mis ojos cómo mi vida social se acaba —exageré—. ¡Ojala la culpa las consuma por dentro!

—No lo hará.

—¡Me voy, desgraciadas! —salí corriendo—. ¡Hijas de sus mamás!

* * *

No puedo hacer ésto.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa del Burger's y suspiré.

—¿Vas a ordenar algo? —me preguntó, seguramente, alguno de los empleados masculinos.

—Por ahora no —respondí sin levantar la cabeza de mi miseria de mesa.

—Está bien, vendré después, ¿okay?

—Okay.

Desde la vez que mentí acerca de que conocía a Lucas Clark, prometí que no volvería a hacerlo. Pero lo hice. Y esta vez es mucho peor, ya que mi rango social está en peligro.

Levanté la cabeza y miré por la ventana, viendo a lo lejos a una cabellera esponjosa de color marrón junto con un chico. Himeko Shirogane y su novio.

—Estoy muerta.

El aire me comenzaba a faltar, sentía la fiebre subir, los colores comenzaban a hacerse más opacos y yo estaba cada vez más hundida en la desesperación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres una vaso de agua?

Levanté la vista hacia la persona que, seguramente, notó mi pésimo estado de salud.

—No, graci... —las palabras se esfumaron.

En frente de mí, como un sueño perfecto, estaba un chico pelirrojo realmente sexy de ojos carmesí, sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorra roja con el logo de Burger's y también vestía con el uniforme de Burger's, el cual le quedaba jodida mente bien.

—Sí, por favor.

—Enseguida te lo traigo —prácticamente corrió a buscar el vaso con agua, ya que volvió a los segundos—. Aquí tienes.

Cogí el vaso y lo tomé de un respiro.

—Tenías sed, eh.

No tenía sed, sólo quería que estuviera ahí más tiempo.

Miré nuevamente por la ventana, notando que Shirogane estaban aún más cerca.

—¡Tú! —grité y lo apunté con mi dedo—. ¡Por favor, se mi novio!

Él me miró sorprendido y... aturdido.

—¿Está bien? —dijo sonando algo inseguro.

Me levanté de mi asiento a la velocidad de la luz. Le acomodé la gorra hacia atrás y le obligué a sentarse a mi lado.

—Por favor, sígueme el juego —supliqué, él asintió extrañado.

Shirogane entró a Burger's junto con su novio, el cual, sí, era lindo, pero no más que el chico que estaba a mi lado.

—¡Himeko, por aquí! —exclamé alzando mi mano.

Ella me miró, miró a mi "novio", luego me volvió a mirar y negó incrédula.

Se acercó a nuestra mesa y se sentó en frente de nosotros.

—Hola —dije, sonriente.

—Hola, Momoko. —respondió a mi saludo con voz de amargada—. Él es mi novio: Ken —presentó al chico que estaba junto a ella, el cual era de cabello rubio y ojos ligeramente grises.

—Hola —le saludé, él sonrió—. Y él es mi novio... hum... erm... —miré al chico pelirrojo que estaba a mi costado, nerviosa.

Había olvidado preguntarle su nombre.

Soy realmente estúpida.

—Soy Brick, un gusto —dijo él, salvándome.

—Un gusto.

—Bueno, Brick, ¿trabajas aquí? —preguntó Himeko, viendo el logo en la camiseta de Brick.

—Sí —respondió él.

—No —respondí al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sí o no?

—Sí —respondí esta vez yo.

—No —respondió él.

—¿Ah?

—Aveces trabajo aquí —volvió a hablar Brick.

—Ya veo...

Suspiré aliviada.

—Y, ¿hace cuánto son novios?

—Cuatro meses —respondí.

—Dos meses —respondió él.

—Cuatro meses y dos días —me apresuré a decir, nerviosa.

—Bien, creo que es mejor ordenar, ¿no? —sugirió Ken. Todos asentimos.

—Amor, ¿qué te parece si ordenamos la comida de enamorados? —Himeko dijo con voz de zorra... digo, de empalagosa.

—Sería perfecto.

—Cielo, nosotros también deberíamos ordenar éso —dije sonriente.

—Está bien...

A los segundos trajeron la comida. Jamás había visto ese plato en mi vida, ya que... bueno, nunca venía a comer con un novio. La cosa es que, el famoso plato resultó ser un hot-dog enorme junto con un refresco también enorme, el cual tenía dos pajitas.

—Hum... ¿no deberían ser dos? —pregunté extrañada.

—Se nota que jamás has probado este plato —dijo Shirogane, burlona—. Este plato se comparte con tu pareja, idiota.

¿Compartir?

—Oh, ya lo sabía.

No lo sabía.

Miré a Himeko, la cual bebía de su refresco hiper-mega-gigante, junto con su novio.

Cogí el refresco y lo acerqué a mí, tomé una de las pajitas y comencé a beber. Brick se acercó a mí y tomó la pajita restante, provocando que nuestros rostros estuvieran a sólo centímetros.

Sentí los colores subir a mis mejillas.

Himeko y Ken dejaron de beber de su refresco y... y... se comenzaron a besar. Desgraciados que comen delante de los pobres.

Aclaré mi garganta, en un intento fallido de que se detuvieran. Ésto era incómodo.

La esponjosa chica abrió uno de sus ojos y me miró burlona. Algo me decía que me estaba dando burla.

Desvié la mirada, furiosa. Me volteé hacia Brick, él estaba mirando a ambos novios con una ceja arqueada.

Apreté los puños y cerré los ojos.

—Brick —lo llamé.

Él me miró.

—¿Qué pasa, Momoko?

Lo volví a mirar, pidiendo disculpas de anticipado. Y me abalancé sobre él.

Abrí un ojo mientras lo besaba; él me miraba sorprendido. Volví a cerrar mi ojo, temerosa.

—¡¿Momoko?!

Me separé de Brick y miré en la dirección en la que oí mi nombre. Mis dos mejores amigas estaban junto a un par de chicos. Ambas me miraban sorprendidas.

—¡¿Brick?! —exclamaron los dos chicos, igual de sorprendidos.

—Hola —dijimos ambos, incómodos.

Los cuatros se acercaron rápidamente hacia nosotros y, en cuanto llegaron, nos llenaron de preguntas.

—¿Tenías novia, Brick? —preguntó un rubio de ojos azules, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, imbécil? —preguntó el otro que era de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se veía un poco más violento que el rubio.

—Momoko, ¿qué está pasando? —me preguntó Kaoru, desconcertada.

—Ah... yo...

—¿No dijiste que no tenías novio? —me dijo Miyako, confundida.

—S-sí.

—¿Nos mentiste? —me preguntó nuevamente—. ¿Y las malas amigas eramos nosotras? —se dio media vuelta y escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico rubio.

—No, Miyako, no les mentí —dije rápidamente.

—¿Entonces no es tu novio? —preguntó Kaoru, confundida.

—Sí lo es —aseguré nerviosa.

—O sea que sí nos mentiste.

—¡No lo hice!

—¡Hermano, nos hubieras dicho que tenías novia! —exclamó el pelinegro.

—¿Hermano? —cuestioné yo, desconcertada.

—¡Sobretodo si tu novia era amiga de Miyako y Kaoru! —comentó el rubio de ojos azules.

—Lo... ¿lo siento? —balbuceó Brick.

De un momento a otro, todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, convirtiendo el lugar en un caos.

El silbido de alguien hizo que todos guardáramos silencio.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Himeko sobre una mesa, tratando de llamar la atención de todos.

—A ver, ¿Brick es tu novio o no? —preguntó alzando la voz.

Todos los presentes en Burger's me voltearon a mirar, incluido los empleados.

—Yo... bueno, hum...

La verdad saldría a flote. Y yo estaría social mente arruinada.

—No, no teng...

—Sí lo tiene, y soy yo —aseguró Brick.

Me volteé a mirarlo, sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, él me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

Pude oír perfectamente las exclamaciones de todos, seguidos de aplausos y "Aw"

Nos separamos, yo aturdida y él sonriente.

—¿Ven? Es mi novia.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer.

—¿T-tú novia? —le pregunté, sin saber si estaba aún en su papel de novio falso o no.

—Sí, desde ahora, sí quieres, claro —me sonrió coqueta mente.

—S-sí... sí quiero.

Me volvió a besar.

—¿O sea qué habías mentido acerca de que tenías novio? —interrumpió Shirogane, siendo callada al instante por todos los presentes.

Jamás imaginé que, luego de decir un millón de mentiras y pasar grandes sustos, terminaría con un novio... un novio extremadamente sexy y cautivador.

Claro que, no volveré a mentir en la vida...

* * *

**Q**ué pasáááh... okya. Hola.

Bien, quiero decir que éste fic no tiene como moraleja que está bien mentir, no, claro que no, quiere decir que mentir es malo (caca, caca, malo, caca) Si quieren pasar todas las vergüenzas y sustos que pasó Momoko, no lo hagan. Y tampoco lo hagan sí quieren terminar con un novio sexy. Los novios sexy's no se encuentran así):

**R**eviews?


End file.
